Mio Bello Amore
by darkmaho
Summary: La noche cae despues de un violento maltrato, mas deseada y esperada que la vida misma, porque aqui, encerrada en mi oscura celda, se que en mis sueños te voy a encontrar, amor mio. S&S PRIMER REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN
1. Chapter 1

**MIO BELLO AMORE**

"_**No se si seas imaginario o real, solo se que te necesito tanto o mas que el aire que respiro"**_

**Chapitre 1: **Mio bello amore

Sueño con una persona...

Un oscuro ángel que viene a rescatarme de la terrible soledad.

No conozco su rostro, no conozco el color de su pelo, nada… absolutamente nada, solo esas palabras que me repite una y otra vez cuando sueño…

"_Mio bello amore…"_

¿Sera verdad?

¿Será acaso un producto de mi exacerbada imaginación?

¿La locura habrá dañado mi mente de alguna forma desconocida?

No lo se…

Ni siquiera se donde estoy, no tengo idea de si es día o noche, solo se que existo en un terrible vacio, en medio de miles de experimentos que hacen con mi cuerpo, provocándome dolor, mutilando mi cuerpo de la peor manera imaginable, para dejarme por último dejarme tirada en el suelo de una celda húmeda y oscura, cubierta por un mísero harapo lleno de agujeros.

Aun así no me quiebro, ni sucumbo a la locura.

Solo me atrevo a soñar, a pensar en la figura imaginada de mi amado.

¿Será alto?

¿De que color serán sus ojos?

¿Negros como la noche?

¿Azules?

¿Ámbar?

¿Verdes?

¿Su piel será negra, bronceada o blanca como la nieve?

¿Sus manos grandes y llenas de callos?

¿Su cabello?

¿Su cara?

Miles de noches intenté construir su rostro, formando en mi mente todas las posibilidades, todas las combinaciones, agregando o quitándole edad, jugando a ponerlo dulce o rudo según mi estado de animo, pero aunque lo hiciera, algo en el fondo me decía que no era ninguno de los rostros que retrataba, pero tampoco me llegaba ni una pista, y esperaba entonces, en medio del dolor, hasta que podía volver a dormir, para dejar que su voz aterciopelada acariciara mis oídos como otras tantas veces.

Pero esta noche es distinta, algo me lo dice, hoy que he sido tan maltratada, hoy que me han dejado al nivel de un gusano y que me han arrastrado ensangrentada a una celda diferente, donde hay barrotes y llega la luz de la luna, puedo sentir la diferencia en la vibración del aire.

No es tan frio, no tan solitario.

Hay algo que está afuera.

Alguien…

Una sombra, un hombre, y en menos de un segundo lo se…

Es él…

Su sombra taciturna se extiende hasta tocar la mía, en una claro signo de reconocimiento, sin ver mi cuerpo físico, sin siquiera dudar la clara convicción que se arraigó también en mi corazón, ladea su cabeza preguntándome en silencio si le reconozco a través de la leve cercanía de nuestras sombras, mi sombra asiente y se acerca un poco a la suya, midiendo las distancias, sabiendo que en ese mundo, los barrotes no son un obstáculo para que nuestros cuerpos se toquen.

Extiendo mi mano, proyectando un largo brazo que alcanza al suyo, y no puedo hacer más que sonreír al ver que él también extiende su mano, y la enlaza con la mía.

Se ve como si nuestros cuerpos reales se estuvieran tocando, en una tacita caricia, amando en silencio, sabiendo que la persona amada está ahí con su presencia consoladora.

Las lágrimas de felicidad brotan descontroladamente de mis ojos y siento que ya no puedo contenerme.

Me acerco a la reja, y miro al cielo que seguramente él estará observando, sintiendo una necesidad opresiva de enlazar una melodía, un don que no sale hace años, pero que necesito expresarle, mostrarle el motivo por el que estoy encerrada aquí, lo que hace mi voz para hacer que la noche se alce en todo su esplendor y exprese los sentimientos que se revuelven en mi interior.

Comienzo a cantar, nota por nota voy enlazando una tonada, una oda al amor que desborda por cada poro de mi cuerpo, sube, se siente cálida, como un tozo de cielo, y sin esperarlo, sin poder contenerlo, las palabras salen de mi boca en una combinación exquisita de idiomas.

_Mio Bello Bello Bello Amore_

_sei il mio paradiso_

_When you say I'm yours_

_When you ask me to stay_

_siamo soli_

_Soli al mondo_

El sobresalto de su sombra al separarse de la mía, seguramente por la sorpresa, me hace sonreír y pausar un momento mi canción, hasta que vuelvo a ver su mano enlazada con la mía.

_I'm so into you_

_So much to see in you_

_Can't get enough of your love_

_Even here with you_

_I'm always missing you_

_Could it be better?_

Las palabras se desbordan expresándole cuanto disfruto estar con él en mis sueños, rondando mi descanso, dándome ánimos, estando ahí sin estarlo y sin embargo acompañándome de la manera mas fiel y reconfortante.

Necesito decirle que lo necesito, que lo extraño cada minuto del día, que no importa lo que pase, sea lo que sea yo estaré bien, todo en mi universo estará perfectamente bien siempre y cuando él permanezca en mis sueños.

_Mio Bello Bello Bello Amore_

_sei il mio paradiso_

_When you say I'm yours_

_When you ask me to stay_

_siamo soli_

_soli al mondo_

El estribillo que se inspiró en sus palabras brota continuamente de mi garganta, quemando como acido, saliendo desbocado con todo el amor que puedo ser capaz de sentir.

Su brazo se mueve, como si estuviera dándole una suave caricia de reconocimiento a mi brazo, como si supiera quien soy yo, que hago aquí, y lo mas importante, que significan las letras que le estoy dedicando.

_I' be loving you_

_Kissing your eyes, kissing your smile_

_I'll be giving you all that I have good inside_

Mi sombra se empina, y se ajusta más a la suya, ayudada por la repentina luminosidad de la luna llena que se alza como una enorme joya en medio de esta noche estrellada, incitando a amar, a estrechar lazos que trascienden tiempo y espacio.

Muevo un poco mi cabeza y se ve como si besara sus labios, su cara.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y la voz me tiembla un poco cuando continúo con lo que se ha convertido en el coro de mi canción.

_Mio Bello Bello Bello Amore_

_sei il mio paradiso_

_When you say I'm yours_

_When you ask me to stay_

_siamo soli_

_soli al mondo_

Sus brazos se extienden y nuestras sombras quedan enlazadas en un dulce abrazo, extendiéndose aun más por las tierras de ese jardín anhelado que hoy por fin me ha sido enseñado, tan cercano que puedo sentir los olores, tan lejano, que no llego a tocar los pétalos de las flores que se desprenden y se alzan con el viento de medianoche.

Pero no me importa, no hoy, no esta noche, hoy solo estamos él y yo, reconociéndonos, sintiéndonos después del deseo frustrado.

Sin embargo, sin poder vernos, no aun, no hoy.

_Mio Bello Bello Bello Amore_

_sei il mio paradiso_

_Quando dici Sono Tua_

_quando mi vuoi con te_

_Siamo soli_

_soli al mondo_

Pero no me afecta, no me quiebra, mas bien me hace fuerte, porque se que es real, que está allí, y que debo soportar solo un poquito mas para poder verlo cara a cara, ver a mi paraíso, ir junto a mi bello amore.

- Eres mía, ¿Verdad? – susurra su voz aterciopelada, acariciándome los sentidos de forma real.

- Si… siempre, siempre – le respondí en medio de la canción.

- ¿Me esperarás? – preguntó suavemente.

- Para siempre…

- No será por tanto tiempo, pero te pediré un poco más de resistencia, por favor, confía en mí, te sacaré pronto.

- Grazie…

_Mio Bello Bello Bello Amore_

_sei il mio paradiso_

_When you say I'm yours_

_When you ask me to stay_

_siamo soli_

_soli al mondo_

Su sombra asintió y se inclinó, para dar otra vez la ilusión de estarme besando en los labios, un suave estremecimiento llenó mi cuerpo y en el momento en que el viento trajo hasta mi su suave olor a sándalo, me derretí, sintiendo que miles de descargas eléctricas llenaban mi piel y cargaban el ambiente de una onda de tristeza y ternura, transmitiéndome todo lo que él estaba sintiendo.

La canción bajó de tono, llegando a su final, dando un toque extra de melancolía, despidiendo tácitamente a la otra mitad de mi alma.

_Mio Bello Bello Bello Amore_

_Bello amore._

Las últimas notas fueron la despedida, vi su sombra moverse, pegarse un poco más a la mía y hacer un movimiento de sus manos sobre la silueta que corresponde a mi cara, como si estuviera acariciándola, tomándola entre sus manos, prolongando el momento del último beso.

Se vio un roce, una leve caricia, que volvió a traer nuevas lagrimas de agonía a mi rostro, y que él limpió de mi silueta, con la impotencia de no poder limpiar las reales, un gemido desesperado salió de su garganta y yo no pude contener un sollozo angustiado.

Un momento después, su sombra se alejó poco a poco de la mía, y en menos de un parpadeo, su presencia, su olor, su sombra, todo él había desaparecido.

**Continuará…**

**Solo digo una cosa espero reviews, para ver q tal les parece, este fic solo conta de dos capitulos, asi q por favor piedad XD no mentira, pero si me gustaria saber sus impresiones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: **Bello amore

"_No puedo perdonarme por dejarte aquí encerrada, fui yo el culpable de todo tu sufrimiento, y aun así, ¿Como puedes ser capaz de amarme?"_

La celda oscura y llena de inmundicia…

De nuevo estoy encerrado en un cajón de hierro, sin luz, sin aire, sin nada que pueda borrarme de la mente por un mísero instante el lugar donde estoy…

Porque puedo volar… fuera de este lugar con el pensamiento, por eso estoy aquí, por mis poderes extraños, porque no soy normal, porque en medio de mis sueños me he comunicado con muchas de las personas que han matado en este lugar y especialmente con _ella_.

"_Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí…"_

Si, porque si no le hubiera hablado, ella estaría lejos, nada de esto la hubiera alcanzado, todo porque ellos pueden rastrear la dirección de mis sueños, porque saben que con toda persona con la que me comunique tiene un potencial psíquico abrumador y los buscan y encierran en este lugar para llevar a cabo experimentos inhumanos con sus cuerpos y mentes.

Ahora mismo solo estamos ella y yo…

La única que he amado, la que he herido más que a nada en el universo.

Sakura…

Ese es su nombre…

**Mio bello bello bello amore**

**There will never be another**

**From the day we met**

**There was never doubt**

**You… you were the one**

Soy menor que ella, pero solo por tres meses, y cada vez que visito sus sueños, me acoge un sobrecogedor deseo de protegerla, de cesar los maltratos a los que es sometida cada día. Si tan solo pudiera sacarla de ahí…

Si pudiera recuperar su sonrisa…

Con esos sentimientos angustiados fue como inició lo que llamo el amor más extraño de la historia, con la idea de ayudarla, porque antes de todo esto, sólo quería ser su amigo, saber que estaba bien dejaba bien guardados sentimientos que no corresponden.

**There's a part of you**

**That has always been**

**Very deep in my heart**

**I will show you belong to me**

**Right from the start**

Ella era una pequeña niña la primera vez que la visualicé en mis sueños, una vivaz niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, que parecía muy feliz con su vida, tanto, que no pude evitar escabullirme en sus sueños para ver que se sentía ser libre y feliz, como era recibir un abrazo, y aun mucho más, cual era la sensación del viento en la cara.

¿Por qué?

Simplemente porque no conozco más mundo que este infernal laboratorio y la celda donde me dejan algunas noches para que en sueños busque a otro psíquico.

**mio bello bello amore**

**Everyday a new beginning**

**Though world stand still**

**When you look in my eyes**

**And you say you were mine**

Cada noche miraba a través de sus ojos, caminaba la senda que ella recorría sin hacerle notar mi presencia, sin darles indicio a mis captores de quien o que era ella y que dones poseía, hasta que una noche, cuando cumplió 14 años, algo cambió en ella y los poderes que poseía se despertaron rechazando mi mente de la suya, y plantando mi cuerpo astral frente al suyo, mirándome con severidad, y luego sonriéndome al ver que era de la misma edad, me abrazó y con eso comenzaron todos nuestros suplicios.

**And all the love that we share**

**This love so precious and red**

**And burns like the paradors of stars**

**I can see that you will always be here for me**

**Nothing can tear us apart**

**Good times and bad**

**Happy and sad**

**For the rest of our lives**

**We will always be here**

**Side by side**

La dueña del laboratorio que me tiene prisionero la descubrió, rastreó y secuestró, matando a toda su familia en el proceso, todo porque ella siente las vibraciones del aire, porque puede comunicarse con cada cosa que hace parte de la naturaleza y ser uno con ella.

Arrancándola de forma brutal de su mundo, y de todo lo que conocía, por avaricia, por investigar la fuente de nuestros dones.

**mio bello bello bello amore**

**There has never been another**

**Since the day we met**

**There has only been you**

**And that I have always been true**

De eso ya han pasado 6 años, en los que cada noche me escabullo hasta sus sueños, mientras la dueña del laboratorio me tortura, me concentro totalmente en ella, susurrándole palabras de consuelo, palabras que trato de sentir y que tampoco puedo, pero que le infunden deseos de vivir, porque le digo siempre que la amo, que no quiero que se rinda, que necesito que luche para tener un futuro juntos.

Aunque lo de amarla no sea mentira, todo lo demás si lo es, porque no sé si yo mismo seré capaz de ejecutar el plan que llevo ideando desde hace 4 años o me dejaré sucumbir ante el dolor y la agonía, porque ya no me es suficiente tocar su sombra, porque no puedo pasar más tiempo sin Sakura a mi lado.

**mio bello bello bello amore**

**We will always be together**

**After all these years**

**Like could ever compare**

**To love… to love that we share**

Hoy, esa despreciable mujer me cogió con sus manos llenas de muerte, y con ello, dejó cada pulgada de mi cuerpo llena de su olor, tanto que ni siquiera el penetrante olor de mi sangre lo recubrió, por eso, cuando mi cuerpo espiritual fue a ver a Sakura, también olía a esa mujer.

- ¿Me estás engañando? – me preguntó con su dulce voz cargada de lagrimas, cuando se aceró a mi y me olió, sintiendo automáticamente en mi la esencia de esa otra mujer, seguramente, las vibraciones del viento para ella no son las mismas.

- No…

- Hueles a otra mujer.

- No es lo que crees.

- ¿Entonces?

Seguramente en este momento sus ojos verdes se habrán tornado mas felinos de lo acostumbrado, como lo hizo su sombra, que en menos de un segundo se alejó de la mía dando un salto.

Rechazando…

Dudando…

No la culpo, sé que no creería en ningún momento que también soy prisionero en este lugar.

Y me mataría que supiera que yo fui el que la trajo a este horrible antro, así que es mejor que piense que el olor de mujer que está impregnado en mi cuerpo espiritual sea el de una vulgar amante y no el de la misma mujer que ordena sus torturas y ejerce directamente las mías.

Hasta hoy…

Porque hoy, como sea compraré nuestra libertad, con mis propias manos, porque su rechazo activó el gatillo que me hará ejecutar mi plan contra esa mujer desalmada.

**You are the only one who was always there**

**Through joy and the pain**

**You were there through the darkness night**

**And tears fell like rain**

Me desvanecí sin despedirme de ella, dejándola llorando.

Entré en el laboratorio, dispuesto a matar, y así lo hice, la estrangulé y luego le quité la cabeza cuando ya estaba débil, aunque en el proceso ella me apuñaló los brazos y las piernas y por último me enterró un cuchillo cerca del ojo presionando el botón que abriría la celda de mi amada.

Si ella escapaba, yo sería feliz, así muriera.

**Mio bello bello amore**

**There will never be another**

**From the day we met**

**There was never doubt**

**You… you were the one**

Pero, contra todo lo que pudiera pensar, la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver con mis ojos reales el primer atisbo de luz natural en años, y contrastando contra toda esa luminosidad, una delgadísima figura femenina que se interponía con algunos de esos rayos.

Miré, y lo primero que pude ver mientras mis ojos enfocaban, fue el brillo salvaje de un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, aquellos que tanto he soñado, aquellos que amo más que a la vida misma.

"_Por__ favor… no me mires…"_

Soy un animal repulsivo, una sombra de lo que debí ser, con todas las características físicas y psicológicas del encierro, así que me aovillé aun más para evitarle la vista repulsiva de mi cara llena de morados y cortadas, y mi ojo derecho sangrante, supongo que perdido, sin saber que hacer para ocultar la vista del cuerpo ensangrentado y decapitado de la autora de todas nuestras mutilaciones.

**mio bello bello bello amore**

**I will always be your lover**

**Every step I take**

**Brings me back to the start**

**And back into your heart**

Se arrodilló frente a mi, con las lágrimas desbordando se sus espectaculares ojos, cogiendo mi cabeza de la pelota aovillada en la que me había convertido y poniéndola en sus piernas, entonces, se quitó una banda con una mancha de lo que parecía ser sangre seca y con cuidado, la puso en mi cabeza, rodeando y vendando mi ojo derecho, que seguramente está destrozado, pero no me importa, ni siquiera siento dolor, sólo su presencia aquí conmigo es suficiente para que todo lo físico que sienta se esfume y mis sentidos queden inmersos en ella.

- ¿Por… por que estás así? ¿Por qué eres así? – sollozó.

- ¿Estás decepcionada? – fue lo único que atiné a decir al ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, poniéndome de rodillas, tendiéndole una mano tan delgada como la suya.

- No…

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Yo solo creí que… - ella tomó suavemente mi mano huesuda.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no estarías, por un momento pensé que ya no me querías y tenías planeado dejarme acá toda la vida, nunca pensé que tu… por mi... – la voz se le cortó en un montón de sollozos desgarrados.

- Mírame, ¿no te importa mi aspecto? Y además de eso, ¿el hecho que fuera yo el que te encerrara en este lugar de muerte? – ella me miró y negó suavemente secándose las lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir.

- No, tú me encontraste, eso es lo que importa.

- ¿Eres tonta?

- Tal vez – se acercó aun mas y recostó su cabeza castaña en mi hombro – tal vez sea una idiota masoquista, pero pienso en todos los años que me apoyaste, que me diste fuerza para resistir, y hace que todo valga la pena.

- De verdad… eres muy tonta…

- Y tu un atormentado mio bello, bello amore.

No puedo creerlo, está ahí, al fin entre mis brazos, tantos años de espera, tantos años de tormento, al fin se vieron recompensados, y jamás podría haber sentido algo mas correcto, es como si ocupara el lugar que le corresponde en el universo, y de una vez, organizara mi propio universo, haciéndose el centro de todo lo que es valioso y bello para mi.

**mio bello bello bello amore**

**There has never been another**

**Since the day we met**

**I have always been true**

**This love is only for you**

**This love will always be true...**

Ella levantó su mano para tocar la venda que tenía sobre el ojo derecho y me miró con una sonrisa enorme, como si ella fuera la gran afortunada, ganadora del premio, y no viceversa, la acerqué aun más a mi cuerpo y mientras la besaba le susurré en la mente el dogma central de mi amor.

"_No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré contigo… mio bello amore"_

**FIN**


End file.
